Disney and FMA?
by tinytokirabbit7
Summary: Maes has bought his daughter some Disney movies. And he enjoys singing songs in the office, usually to his coworkers. a small collection of songfics using disney songs for FMA. C'mon, it's disney. the rating's fine. NO YAOI!
1. Hakuna Matata, Roy!

**Yep, another boring A/N before the story. My updating has been way slow for all my fanfics so I apologize if this is updated like a month later.. plus there's other fics I'm working on. Anyway, another collection of songfics! This time, they're all disney :D Open to any song suggestions, just put title and movie in a review or PM please ^ ^ oh, and films from Hayao Miyazaki- some of them were published under disney, so i'll accept those. ^ ^ Enjoy!**

**Song: Hakuna Matata **

**Movie: The Lion King**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the Lion King or Burger King or Scottish King or any other kind of king.**

Disney and FMA?

"HIYA ROY!!"

"MAES!!!"

"Now hold on a second before you hang up on me! I've got something to tell you!!"

"Alright, it had better be relevant!"

"somebody's uptight today."

"WHAT IS IT MAES?!?!"

"You need to Hakuna Matata!"

...

"What?"

"Well you see, Elysia's been watching these childrens movies from this director Walt Disney, and I've had that song stuck in my head all day-"

"I still don't get what it means."

"Then I'll sing you the song that's stuck in my head!" Maes said jubilantly.

Roy sighed and figured it'd be best to let the man just get it out of his system, or he'd recieve twice the amount of calls. So he just sat there and waited.

"_Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase_

Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze~

It means no worries  
For the rest of your days

It's our problem-free  
Philosophy

Hakuna Matata!"

"That's very nice Maes, but I have to go--"

"and then one of the charcters--"

CLICK.

"Sir.."

"It's nothing, Lietenant, he won't even notice."

Just then, Maes walked into the office.

"--As I was saying Roy, you need to lighten up! Like the rest of the song, it goes kinda like this:

_Why, when he was a young warthog...  
When I was a young wart hoooog!--"__  
_  
"Very nice." Havoc snorted.

"Thanks!" Hughes replied with a grin.

"Now what's this about a warthog?!"

"Oh, all the characters in the movie were animals, so--" (death glare from Roy) "er, I'll just skip that part then."

Hughes continued.

"_Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze~"_

At this point, Roy devised a plan to get his best friend to quit singing and get him out of the office. As he left his seat, he sang along.

"_It means no worries  
For the rest of your days_"

"_Yeah, sing it, kid!"_ Hughes encouraged while being herded toward the door by Roy

"_It's our problem-freeeeee_" Then Roy slammed the door behind Hughes.

philosophy!

Hakuna Matata!

"Hey!"

"Sorry, kind of busy right now!"

"Hakuna Matata Roy, Hakuna Matata! Maybe if you got yourself a wife-"

"GOODBYE HUGHES!!"

End :)

**Well, that was short.. anyways hope you enjoyed it ^ ^ if not, well, you can vent it out in a review to me. Hint, hint ;) pleeeeaaaase drop a review on your way out! (what, like a department store?!) Anyways, again, suggestions are welcomed and dont be surprised if theres a while between chapters. Bye! ^ ^**

**~tinytokirabbit7 3**


	2. Girl Worth Fighting For

**Hiya! Sorry for long update wait, been busy with education and such. Maybe I'm trying to do too much at once, seeing as I've got like 10 other fics im working on.. oh whatever. So I'm so sorry but there'll prolly be another long wait for the next chapter as well. Anyway, as per request of StargateNerd, this chapter includes a song from Mulan. Well, two.  
Disclaimers: I dont own FMA or Mulan/any songs from the movie. Or a pony. Or my own country. **

**Song: A Girl Worth Fighting For and Make a Man Out of You (I know this one's used a ton, but i couldnt decide and frankly, it's hilarious) both from Mulan.**

Disney and FMA?

Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes burst through the door.

"Hiya, Roy!!!"

"Sorry, sir, we haven't got much time to talk. You see, we're headed off on a mission to Lior--" Fuery explained.

"What a coincidence! I came to tell you that I'm on my way to the same place!"

"What?!" Mustang's entire crew shouted at the same time.

~~~~~~~On the way to Lior~~~~~~~

"Well, doesn't think brang back memories, eh, Roy?"

"Not many I'd like to remember." Roy looked out at the desert landscape so like that of Ishbal's.

"I mean the fond memories, when we were all soldiers marching proudly on our way, confident and ready to become glorious heroes of the battlefront."

"Yeah. Til we actually got on the frontlines..."

"Oh, remember that song we all used to sing to keep our spirits up?"

Roy chuckled. "_You_ were the one who started that, bragging about your Gracia. Pretty soon you got everyone into it."

"What song?" Havoc twisted in his seat in front of the pair.

"Heh, well I guess I could teach you.."

"Maes.."

Hughes took a deep breath and began singing the song.

"_For a long time we've  
__  
been marching off to battle."_  
_  
"In our thundering herd_

_We feel a lot like cattle."_ Roy jumped in.

_"Like the pounding beat  
Our aching feet aren't  
easy to ignore" _They sang together.

_"Hey, think of instead  
A girl worth fighting for"_ Hughes sang.

_"Huh?"_ Fuery said, having started listening in as well in the aisle seat across from the singing duo.

"_That's what I said  
A girl worth fighting for"_ Maes continued.

_"I want her paler than the moon  
with eyes that shine like stars"_ Roy put in.

_"My girl will marvel at my strength,  
__adore my battle scars"_ Breda added, having heard the story before.

"_I couldn't care less what she'll  
wear or what she looks like  
It all depends on what she cooks like  
Beef, pork, chicken~ Mmm.."_

"Haha, Of course Breda's all about the food.." Havoc picked up.

_"Bet the local girls thought  
you were quite the charmer"_ Havoc teased Fuery.

(Maes)  
_"And I'll bet the ladies  
love a man in armor"_

(All)  
"_You can guess what we  
have missed the most  
Since we went off to war"_

(Maes)  
_"What do we want?"  
_  
(All)  
_"A girl worth fighting for!"  
_  
(Havoc)  
_"My girl will think I have no faults  
That I'm a major find!"_

(Fuery under a looks from the others)  
_"Uh, How 'bout a girl who's got a brain  
Who always speaks her mind?"  
_  
(All others)  
_"Nah!"_

(Havoc)  
_"My manly ways and turn of  
phrase are sure to thrill her"_

(Breda)  
_"He thinks he's such a lady killer"_ Breda snorted.

(Maes)  
_"I've a girl back home who's  
unlike any other"  
_  
(Breda)  
_"Yeah, the only girl who'd  
love him is his mother"_

"Hey!"

(All)  
_"But when we come home  
in victory they'll line up  
at the door"_

(Maes)  
_"What do we want?"_

(All)  
_"A girl worth fighting for!"_

(Havoc)  
_"Wish that I had"_

(All)  
_"A girl worth fighting for!  
A girl worth fighting--"_

The train whistle blew.

"We've arrived at the last station, sirs. I'll call the shuttle to Lior" Lt. Hawkeye walked in their compartment and reported.

"Alright, thanks Lt Hawkeye." Hughes said.

"Wish that I had, a girl worth fighting for.." Roy said under his breath as she left.

"What was that, chief?" Havoc teased.

"Shut up, Havoc."

End!

**Ooh, little Royai hint there at the end ;) Thanks for reading! and to my three reviewers for last chapter ^ ^ sorry, the other song i mentioned in the beginning will have to wait for the next chapter, so it's split into two parts. Otherwise i think it'd just be way too long for one chapter alone. Again, sorry about the wait for this chapter and the probable wait the next one T-T Bye!**

**Reviews please! It's the source of all joy in the fanfictioning world!**


	3. Make A Man Out Of You New Guys! noobs XD

**Hiya readers! I'm so very proud of myself for updating within the same month (honestly, that's how sad my fanfiction updating has been T-T) But now I present to you Part Two of the Mulan-Themed Chapter!!**

**I sadly do not own FMA or Mulan or any songs from the movie.**

**Song: Make a Man Out of You from Mulan**

Disney and FMA?  
Make A Man Out of You

Once again, Hughes and Mustang were working together on mission. This time, their job was to prepare soldiers to fight the Homunculi.

Day One: 0600 hours. Introduction to new recruits.

"Hello, young soldiers! As you know, the objective of this supplementary training course is to prepare each and every one of you as well as possible to face our nation's most terrifying and recent threat yet: The creatures known as Homunculi."

"From our research and from eyewitness reports, these Homunculi are reported to appear human in shape, but in reality are quite deadly. Therefore, you are all expected to be strong, skilled, and above all, as level-headed as possible." Roy finished.

"What are you looking at me for?!" Hughes protested. There were murmurs and low chuckles from the audience. (namely Mustang's men)

"Well in any case.. It's time to start the course!"

(Hughes)  
_Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns_

(Eager Soldeirs)  
Yeah!

(Breda)  
_Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?_

(Hughes)  
Hey, watch it, Breda _I've_ got a daughter!!! *also death glare from Olivier Armstrong (if you want her there), Maria Ross, the new female recruits, and of course Lt. Riza Hawkeye XD)*

(Breda)  
Sorry -.-'

(Roy)  
_You're the saddest bunch I've ever met,_

(Hughes and Breda)  
Hey!

(Roy)  
_But you can bet before we're through-  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you!_

(New recruits gulp nervously)

Day Two: 0730 hours. First Day of Training.

"A good soldeir must always keep a level head! If the situation demands it, you must be ready for anything, and not let your emotions influence your actions!" Olivier Armstrong instructed

"Thus, let the training begin!" Lt, Hawkeye annouced. Each recruit was to balance on one foot with a stack of books on their head topped with a glass of water while they were quizzed on various scenarios at top speed by the supervisors of the training course.

(Hughes)  
_Tranquil as a forest_

(Roy)  
_But on fire within!_

(Hughes)  
_Once you find your center  
You are sure to win!_

(O. Armstrong)  
_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue_

(Roy, Hughes)  
_Somehow I'll make a man out of you_

"The psychological part of the training is finished! You may now remove the objects from your heads. Now we begin the phsyical aspect of your daily training. Today you all will be running an obstacle course, one kilometer of running, then a rock-climbing wall, and finally a short swim to reach the finish line. The faster you complete the course , the faster you can all break for lunch!" Lt. Hawkeye annouced.

Needless to say, that certainly motivated the recruits.

"As an added bonus, the first five to finish before 1100 hours (which gives them 30 minutes to complete the course) will have the opprotunity to watch their superior officer(s) of their choice run the course as well." Major General Olivier Armstrong added with a smirk.

By now, all of the recruits were shoving each other out of the way to be at the best starting positions.

"The time starts.. NOW!!"

Needless to say (again) there was a lot of foul play in the course, what with shoving out of the way and the fallen being trampled.

(Recruits)  
_I'm never gonna catch my breath!  
Say goodbye to those who knew me!  
Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym!_

(Hughes)  
_Hey we got them scared to death!_

(Roy fangirl recruit)  
_Hope he doesn't see right through me_

(Recruit)  
_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_

(Hughes & Roy Alternating)  
_Be a man!  
You must be swift as a coursing river!  
Be a man!  
With all the force of a great typhoon!  
Be a man!  
With all the strength of a raging fire,  
_(Both)  
_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!!_

(Hughes)  
_Time is racing toward us  
til the Huns_ (short for Homunculus! XD) _arrive!_

(Armstrong)  
_Heed my every order  
And you might survive  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of war,  
so pack up!  
Go home, you're through!!_

(All)  
_How could I make a man  
out of you?!_

"YES!!! IN YOUR FACES LOSERS!!! OH YEAH!!" The five recruits were absolutely ecstatic at their victory.  
"All right, have you decided which two officers you choose to run the course?" the Major General asked.  
"By popular vote-- Lt. Colonels Maes Hughes and Roy Mustang, sir!"  
"Hughes! Mustang! assume your starting position!"

Roy groaned.  
"Aw, come on! It could be worse!"  
"How?"  
"We could have to fight the Major."  
They both shuddered.

"On your mark, get set... GO!!" Hawkeye shouted. Then the two men men were off, still singing.

_We are men!  
We must be swift as a coursing river!  
We are men!  
With all the force of a great typhoon!  
We are men!  
With all the strength of a raging fire,  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!!_

Now that the new recruits didn't have to run the course anymore and coupled with the fact that they were watching their superiors run it, they began to sing along.

_We are men!  
You must be swift as a coursing river!  
We are men!  
With all the force of a great typhoon!  
We are men!  
With all the strength of a raging fire,  
Mysterious as the dark side of the mooooon!!!_

"WILL ALL OF YOU STOP SINGING!!!" Maj. Gen. Armstrong shouted as the duo crossed the finish line to the cheers of the new recruits.

End :)

**Well, hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for the late updating, but I'm doing the best I can! . Anyway, I promoise to include more Royai in the next chap, which will have a song from Beauty and The Beast (as per request)! Bye and thanks for readin'!**

**Reviews make the fanfiction world go 'round. So if you don't review, half the fanfictioning world is stuck in eternal darkness (cuz its a globe). Hope you're proud of yourself.**


	4. Riza Sings For Once

**To any of you even still rememberng this fic, well.. many many kudos to you. Sorry I've not been fanfiction-ing lately, but I really need to update, so here you go! ^ ^**

**By the way, still accepting requests, just don't expect them to show up for a while.. sorry T~T'**

**Song: Belle, from Beauty and the Beast (suggested by Chelynn)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Disney or FMA.. only my attention-deprived fanfictioning account and scattered ideas floating about my head..**

**last quick note: This is told as Lt Hawkeye having a flashback to her youth with Roy learning under her father. I've no idea the age I imagine them being in this flashback.. maybe like 14? You can just imagine whatever you like. And also, because in the manga Roy doesn't meet Hughes until he goes to Ishbal, Hughes is NOT in this chapter. Sorry.**

Elizabeth: the Small Town Girl

"Bye Dad, I'm off to buy ingredients for dinner!"

"Alright. And while you're out, please remind Mr. Mustang that he has studying to do so he ought to be heading back."

"Of course. I'll be back later."

"And don't forget to buy another notebook, Elizabeth."

"Okay."

Elizabeth stepped out onto the porch and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. These small portions of time, where she could enjoy the outside air, stroll through the streets, without having to do any sort of housework. Though even this simple task did not completely satisfy her desire for a little adventure or excitement. Contrary to what anyone else may think, Elizabeth "Beth" Hawkeye had aspirations to make something better of her life than a simple small town housewife. Like the characters in the stories she read.

(Elizabeth)  
_Little town, it's a quiet village.  
Every day, like the one before.  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say.._

(Townspeople)  
_Bonjour! Bonjour!  
Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!_

(Elizabeth)  
_There goes the baker with his tray, like always.  
The same old bread and rolls to sell.  
Every morning just the same  
As the morning that we came  
to this poor provincial town-_

(Baker)  
_Good Morning, Belle!_

(Eliz.)  
_Oh, good morning, sir.  
And, my name is Beth, not Belle.._

(Baker)  
_My mistake.  
And where are you off to today?_

(Eliz.)  
_The bookshop! I just finshed the most marvelous tale about a beanstalk and a-_

(Baker)  
_That's nice-- Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!_

(Townsfolk)  
_Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question!  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd,  
With her head up in the clouds._

_No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle!_

_Bonjour! Good day!  
How is your family?_

_Bonjour! Good day!  
How is your wife?_

_I need six eggs-  
That's too expensive!_

(Eliz.)  
_There must be more than this provincial life!_

(Bookseller)  
_Ah! Beth!_

(Eliz.)  
_Good morning, sir. I've come to return the the book I borrowed._

Finished already?!

Couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?

Not since yesterday.

That's alright. I'll borrow.. this one.

_That one? But you've read it twice!_

_Well, it's my favorite! Far-off places, daring swordfights, a prince in disguise-_

_If you like it all that much, it's yours._

_But sir!_

_I insist!_

_Thank you! Thank you very much!_

(Townsfolk)  
_Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar,  
I wonder if she's feeling well?_

_With a dreamy far-off look,  
And her nose stuck in a book,_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us, this Belle!_

(Eliz.)  
_Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because, you'll see-  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him, til Chapter Three!_

(Townsfolk)  
_Well it's no wonder that her name means beauty, _(A/N: it really doesn't -_-')  
_Her looks have got no parallel-_

_But behind that fair facade,  
I'm afraid she's rather odd.._

_Very different form the rest of us  
She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us, this Belle!!_

_*SNAP*_

(Little Boy)  
_I got it, Mustang!  
*thump*  
ooh..  
__Wow! You didnt miss a shot, Mustang!  
You're the greatest alchemist in the whole world!_

(Roy Mustang)  
_I know. *trademark smirking*_

(Little Boy)  
_No beast alive stands a chance against you! And no girl for that matter!_

(Roy)  
_It's true, kid. And I've got my sights set on that one!_

Your sensei's daughter?!

She's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry!

But she's-

_The most beautiful girl in town!_

_I know, but-_

_That makes her the BEST! And don't I deserve the best?!_

_Of course you do!_

(Roy)  
_Right from the moment that I met her, saw her  
I said "She's gorgeous!" and i fell..  
Here in town it's only she  
Who's as beautiful as me!  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle~_

(Townsgirls)  
_Look there he goes!  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Mustang! OH HE'S SO CUTE!!  
Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing..  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!_(Townsfolk & Roy Alternating)  
_Bonjour!_

_Pardon!_

_Mais oui!  
You call this bacon?!  
What lovely grapes!  
Some cheese?  
Ten yards!  
One pound!_

_'Scuse me!_

_I'll get the knife-_

_Please let me through!_

_This bread-  
Those fish-  
It's stale!  
They smell!  
Madame's mistaken!_

(Eliz.)  
_There must be more than this provincial life!_

(Roy)  
_Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!!_

(Townsfolk)  
_Look there she goes, that girl that's strange but special,  
A most peculiar Madmoiselle..  
It's a pity and a sin-  
She doesn't quite fit in.._

_'Cause she really is a funny girl,  
A beauty but a funny girl,  
She really is a funny girl--_

_That Belle!!_

"There you are!"

Roy winked at his small companion. "Why hello, Miss Hawkeye. And how are you today?"

"Would you _please_ stop telling everyone that my name is Belle. It's Elizabeth. "Beth" would be a much more suitable nickname-"

"You dislike being called a beauty?"

"It's unnecessary, much like your dawdling about the market like this. You know Fa- Hawkeye-sensei needs you to study."

"What do I need to study for, when i can already do this? Shoot one, kid!"

Roy snapped his fingers, and the tin can was charred.

"You may be able to hit the target, but alchemy is not used for such purposes. Also, a _true_ alchemist would have that can in ashes, not merely charred. So there is clearly much more work to be done _Monsoire_ Mustang, if you are so interested in French."

"It _is_ a romance language, is it not? One day, I'll be a master alchemist, and then you'll be begging me to marry you!"

"Uh, no. You don't even call me by something remotely similar to my real name, which shows that you do not know me well enough-"

"Then how about "Riza"? That's closer!"

"Just come on, Father's going to wonder where we are, and I have to start making dinner-"

"Oh, are you practicing for the future? Then for future reference, I prefer my curry with a little more-"

"We are not having curry tonight and this cook doesn't take special orders, especially from arrogant students who should be studying right now!"

"Alright, you've made your point. See you later, Colin!" Roy called to the little boy as Elizabeth led him away.

"And please try not to influence the children so much. The last thing we need a bunch of seven year olds playing with matches."

"Okay, Riza."

**Alright! First new post of the new year ^ ^ I think it turned out pretty good for being written at midnight -.- Thanks to Chelynn for suggesting a song from Beauty and the Beast with Hawkeye singing, and next will be the song "Just Can't Wait to Be King" from the Lion King, requested by theflamefangirl. Thanks for reading, sorry for the reeeaaallly long update delay! If you still liked it anyway, thought was worth the wait, drop a review! If you thought it sucked and totally wasnt worth the wait and i should just drop everything in my life for fanfictions, drop a review. If you really dont want read this author's note, and didnt, or dont want to leave a review, write a review! XD**

**Thanks! ~tinytokirabbit7**


	5. Roy Just Can't Wait to Be King

**Woooaah are there a lot of song requests! okay, I'm just going to go by first come, first served basis so sorry if your song doesn't appear first, but i will write it! Trying to work on my updating anyway, since there are so many song requests. Still accepting them , too. ^ ^ Sorry for the loooooooong update wait T~T**

**Song: Just Can't Wait to Be King from the Lion King  
Requested by: theflamefangirl (thanks ^ ^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the Lion King or a lion or a tiger or a bear- oh wait, scratch that. I do own a teddy bear :D (it's TAMAKI'S!! lol i wish..)**

Roy Just Can't Wait to Be King

Colonel Roy Mustang emerged from the private meeting with a bored and impassive expression, while his team of subordinates had been anxiously waiting outside the door.

"Relax everyone, it was fine."

"You really didn't get in trouble?"

"How does he do it--"

"The colonel's a cunning one-"

"Well, I'll keep going along with them, at least until I become fuhrer and every one of 'em's obeying me!"

"You might not want to be so vocal with those declarations, sir. Some may call them treason.."

"She's right, chief. You got a deathwish or something?"

"Of course not. I have big plans for when I become fuhrer.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"_

_"Well I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair-"_

"Shut up, Shrimp. You've got even less."

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL YOU--"

_"I'm gonna be the mane event,_  
_Like no king was before._  
_I'm brushing up on looking down,_  
_I'm working on my ROAR!"_

_"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing.."_

_"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"_

Fullmetal and Flame continued to sing, er, argue down the hallway and were eventually joined by Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes.

"You know, sometimes- scratch that, ALL THE TIME, being your subordinate is no walk in the park, either! If I had my way,  
_No one sayin' "do this"_  
(Roy)  
_"Now when I said that--"  
_(Ed)  
_"No one sayin' "be there"  
_(Roy)  
_"What I meant was--"  
_(Ed)  
_"No one sayin' "STOP THAT!"  
_(Hughes)  
_"What you don't realize--"  
_(Ed)  
_"No one sayin' "See here"  
_(Roy & Maes)  
_"Now, see here--!"  
_(Ed)  
_"Free to run around all day-"  
_(Roy)  
"_That's definitely out!"  
_(Ed)  
_"Free to do it all my way!!"_

"Yeah, right. If a little shorty like you ran the country, it'd be in ruins!"

"Oh, and I suppose you'd be a better choice?!

_I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart--"_

(Roy)  
_Kings don't need advice from little hotheads for a start!_

(Ed)  
_Well if this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!_  
_Out of service, Out of Amestris!_  
_I wouldn't hang about!_  
_This Colonel's getting wildly out of wing--_

(Roy)  
_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Now everybody look left!_

(Maes)  
_Everybody look right!_

(Roy)  
_Everywhere you look I'm_  
_Standing in the spotlight!_

(Ed)  
_Not yet!_

(Subordinates [Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Falman, because Riza instinctively left once they started singing])  
_Let every soldier go for broke and sing!_  
_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing!_  
_It's gonna be Fuhrer Mustang's wildest fling!_

(Roy)  
_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

(Maes)  
_Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

(Roy)  
_Oh, I just can't wait--_

(Maes & Subordinates)  
_Just can't wait-_

(All)  
_To be king!!_

The group reentered Mustang's office, feeling rather spirited until they saw their abandoned piles of unfinished work and a disapproving Hawkeye.

"You all might as well start now, or it'll never be done by the end of the day. Aside from that, your harmony has improved immensly.."

"Maes, that is the last time we're ever coming over to watch a movie with you and your daughter." Roy grumbled as everyone returned to work. Hughes grinned mishieviously and slightly ruefully.

End!

**Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed ^ ^ Anyway, Thanks for reading and the next song will be Reflection, from Mulan. Then i've got two more requests after that. However, I'm still taking requests anyway, and since the school year is winding down and spring holiday is coming up i'm sure to have a lot more time for writing! Also any feedback on formatting. is it easier to follow, does it suck, is it annoying? or the storylines. I feel this one didn't have enough story context and it was mostly just singing..**

**Reviews would be the cake to my inner-Hunny-senpai ^ ^**


	6. Winry's Reflection

**Hey readers! Back again. Anyways, this week is Spring Holiday so I'll be trying very hard to get some more fanfictioning done and uploaded, particularly on this fic, the most popular of all of my fics so far ^ ^ (thank you! And story traffic XD) Oh, and sorry if this one isn't one of the funnier chapters..**

**Song: Reflection from Mulan (Christina Aguliera version)**

**Requested by: Aki Shushima**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own FMA. Or Mulan. Or a panda (they are just soo cute XD)**

Winry's Reflection

"You guys are so mean!!" Winry shouted as she ran home in tears, the brothers' voices fading behind her while she ran.

"That wasn't very nice, brother."

"Aw, she'll get over it Al. Besides, a girl can't be a decent mechanic!"

* * *

"_A girl can't be a mechanic.."_

Five years ago, she had set her goal: to become the best automail mechanic ever. At first, it was because of her desire to help people stand again, until she realized how she'd always worded it to herself in her mind.

To help Ed stand again.

And now, as Winry was pulling another all-nighter to finish Ed's arm, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She had shadows under her eyes, sweat on her brow, smudges of oil and pencil graphite in various places, and a few strands of blonde hair hanging limply from her bandanna. Around Rizembool, she and her grandmother were renowned as great mechanics.

She'd proved Ed wrong, and he was grateful for that. But he still seemed to keep their relationship strictly platonic. Sure, they all teased each other like siblings and talked like family, but every time Winry felt something deeper, Ed always seemed to push her away. She'd dated a few of the local boys, and even then found herself staring into space instead of the guy across from her. And now, late at night, as she stared in the mirror, it all fell into perspective.

_Look at me  
__You may think you see  
__Who I really am  
__But you'll never know me_

Not like you used to, Ed.

_Every day  
__It's as if I play a part  
__Now I see  
__If I wear a mask  
__I can fool the world  
__But I cannot fool my heart_

Every time her wrench collided with his forehead, he still didn't get it.

_Who is that girl I see  
__Staring straight back at me?  
__When will my reflection show  
__Who I am inside? _

She tore her eyes away from the mirror and gazed absentmindedly out the window, fingering the wrench in her hand.

_I am now  
__In a world where I  
__Have to hide my heart  
__And what I believe in  
__But somehow  
__I will show the world  
__What's inside my heart  
__And be loved for who I am _

She gripped the wrench a little tighter and stood up.

_Who is that girl I see  
__Staring straight back at me?  
__Why is my reflection  
__Someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm  
__Someone else for all time?  
__When will my reflection show  
__Who I am inside? _

In anguish, she threw the wrench back on the table and flopped, fully dressed, onto her bed.

_There's a heart that must be  
__Free to fly  
__That burns with a need to know  
__The reason why _

Despite herself, a few tears trickled from the corners of her eyes while she glared at the ceiling

_Why must we all conceal  
__What we think, how we feel?  
__Must there be a secret me  
__I'm forced to hide?  
__I won't pretend that I'm  
__Someone else for all time  
__When will my reflection show  
__Who I am inside? _

She yawned and rolled over, exhaustion winning her over.

_When will my reflection show  
__Who I am inside?_

The next morning, Winry awoke with two notes and a flower on her workbench. The first was from Pinako, explaining that she'd begun working on the parts for Ed's arm and that there was some toast on the table for when she got up. The second note was brief, and tied to a single metal flower.

"_Thanks_."

There was no signature, but she had a pretty good idea who had left it, along with another metal blossom on the table next to the plate of toast.

End

**Not one of my funnier ones, and I don't usually write non-humor fics. Please, Please, PLEEASE leave some constructive criticism for it! The next chapter might have a little more humor in it, but only slightly more. Yes, more romance, the next song will be "Beauty and the Beast". Then the long anticipated "I Won't Say I'm in Love". Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! ^ ^**

**Reviews: (noun)- the product of clicking that green button down there, typing some constructive criticism and comments, then doing it again for the next chapter. In return, the author might give you a kitten. Nah, just ran out, sorry -_- but please review anyway ^ ^**


	7. Waltz in the Office

**Been trying to update as often as possible, meaning every day this week since I don't have school. However my internet was down yesterday, so I'm trying for two chapters uploaded today. Anyways, another chapter for Disney and FMA. Mixed reviews, sorry for any OOC/OC-ness thanks for compliments ^ ^ and even just reviewing! Please do it again for this chapter, it's another pretty non-humor chapter and I'm still trying to get the hang of it, although I think this one has a little more humor in it than the last.**

**Song: Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast (obviously)**

**Requested by: BlackBrightField2007**

**Disclaimer: OMG I NOW OWN FMA!! No, not really. Same goes for Beauty and the Beast.**

Waltz in the Office

"Staring out the window again, sir?"

Roy turned to find his faithful first Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye standing on the other side of his desk, for once without a fresh stack of paperwork beside her.

"Right.. everyone else left already?"

"Yes. They mentioned something about going out drinking.."

"Of course."

"Lieutenant Colonel, what are you doing?"

"Shh!! I'm trying to listen!"

Hughes put his ear against the keyhole, while Lt. Ross sighed in exasperation.

"You wouldn't be _spying_ on them, now would you?"

"Well, I _am _part of the Investigative Squad, but this is different! This could be a matter of life and death!"

"I highly doubt that, sir."

"Just wait and see. Now shh!"

"So, how's the general?"

"Mm? Oh, same old Grumman. Although I was surprised when he called, he seems to be taking lessons from Hughes on how to get off topic. Thankfully it doesn't involve his children, though."

"Well now that's just rude!"

"What's up, Colonel?"

Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery had arrived on the scene to catch Hughes eavesdropping. Admittedly, they'd planned to do the same.

"Havoc? I thought you and the other guys had left by now."

"Are you kidding? We heard the Colonel take a call from General Grumman this morning, and we've all placed our bets. There's no way we're going to miss this!"

Hughes shrugged, and the rest crowded around the door to listen in.

"Why was he off-topic, then?"

"He thinks I can't waltz."

Everyone was silent. Havoc almost dropped his cigarette.

"Ballroom dance? How did that come up?"

"Well, since I haven't yet beat him in chess, he suggests that I try beating him at something else and he settled on ballroom dancing."

Riza laughed. "He's probably got some sort of award for it lying around the house. He and Grandmother always had a lot of hobbies in the early years of their marriage."

"Did they ever teach you? Because his terms were that I had to go compete with him in person at his house."

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, shall we?" Roy stood and extended his hand. Riza took it and they began.

(Hughes)

_Tale as old as time_

(Havoc)

_True as it can be_

(All (eavesdroppers))

_Barely even friends _(A/N not exactly true..)  
_Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

The couple gracefully twirled about the room as their audience continued to sing softly

(Fuery)

_Just a little change_

(Falman)

_Small to say the least_

(Havoc & Hughes)

_Both a little scared  
__Neither one prepared_

(All)  
_Beauty and the Beast_

In the room, the couple seemed to pick up intensity slightly.

(All)

_Ever just the same_

(Fuery)

_Ever a surprise_

(All)

_Ever as before_

(Hughes)

_Ever just as sure_

(All)

_As the sun will rise_

The pair continued to dance with intensity.

(Breda)

_Tale as old as time_

(Fuery)

_Tune as old as song_

(Havoc)

_Bittersweet and strange  
__Finding you can change  
__Learning you were wrong_

Now, the couple slowed a little, as if calming the dance.

(Falman)

_Certain as the sun  
__Rising in the East_

(All)

_Tale as old as time  
__Song as old as rhyme  
__Beauty and the Beast_

The waltz slowed even more, until the two were merely swaying an the spot in each other's arms

(Hughes)

_Tale as old as time  
__Song as old as rhyme  
__Beauty and the Beast_

Roy and Riza stopped swaying, just stood in the middle of the office, holding each other.

"Grandfather is going to be impressed."

Roy chuckled. "Of course. I always let him win."

After a few moments, they broke apart.

"You can come back in, guys."

The eavesdroppers all jumped. Accepting defeat, they opened to door and entered dejectedly.

"How did you know?"

"Next time, put out the cigarette, Havoc."

"Damn. And the plan was working so well.."

"PLAN?!" Everybody shouted at the same time.

"Well, I put in a call to General Grumman this morning, and--"

"Maes.."

Hughes took back a few steps as his best friend reached into his pocket.

"Now, now there's no need for your gloves to be on! And I mean, everyone in the office keeps saying how you two would be a great couple--"

"Sorry sir, you're on your own on this one" All four men held up their hands in surrender.

"And you know you should really go get yourself a wife--"

"HUGHES!!"

With that, Hughes promptly fled from the office just in time for him to hear a bullet whistle as well as a snap and a very warm breeze behind him.

End

**This was definitely better, I think. Aah, back in my element. And Hughes came back :) As stated before, please review! The next song will be "I Won't Say I'm in Love", with more royai. Btw, I wasn't sure whether to make this chapter royai or edwin, so if anyone wants me to do an edwin version of this song then I will. Maybe for the next one too. Put it all in a review, along with some helpful comments ^ ^**

**Reviews are the next best thing to a kitten for Al. Sorry lalalatala and iTorchic, I haven't got any kittens to give you T-T. Will you accept this fanfic chapter instead?**

**Actually real quick just something I found funny: Today in my dentist's parking lot, there was a Mustang (the car) with an "I love my Rottweiler" sticker in the window. It made me feel slightly better about having to go to the dentist.**


	8. Riza Won't Say She's in Love

**SORRY SORRY SORRY x infinity for the looooonnngg update wait -.- ****DAMN YOU HOMEWORK AND ADDICTING POKEMON GAME! .  
****Anyways, here is the very long awaited Royai "I won't say I'm in love" chapter.**

**Song: "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Hercules.  
****Requested by: iTorchic, BandGeek99.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I've been too busy doing homework and Pokemon battling to work on owning Disney and FMA, so still no progress.**

Riza Won't Say She's in Love

"COLONEL!"

Roy awoke with a start, caught napping on the job. Again.

"Lieu- Lieutenant!" He nearly toppled his chair in a rush to appear working.

"She's already caught you, Chief." Havoc grinned slyly.

_Damn._

"For your sake, I hope that you've finished more than half of today's paperwork.."

"O-Of course!"

"Then why is there still a foot-high stack on your desk?"

"Er.."

He was trapped, and he knew it. As well as all of his subordinates in the room, who had started subtly edging toward the door.

However, their caution proved totally unnecessary. Instead of adding to the number of bullet holes the wall behind the colonel's desk had seen, Riza sighed wearily and took half of his paperwork for him.

Everyone was still confused, and mildly shocked by lunchtime.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Not even a threatening glare. She just took his work and did it for him."

"How long had he been out?"

"At least an hour or so. He started to drool."

"Maybe he was having a fantasy-"

"Why is your mind so dirty, Havoc?"

"Hey, kid might have a point."

Everyone turned to face the eavesdropper.

"It's pretty obvious."

"Hughes, we've already seen every picture of your daughter that you can possibly shove in our faces-"

"That's not it! Although actually I do have some new- Hold on, this is important!"

Not a single person within earshot did not have a look of total shock on their faces.

"Well, it's obvious. We've got to get those two together."

"Hhm.. we'll have to find Rebecca Catalina and Maria Ross.."

~~~That Night~~~

"Hey Riza, wait up!"

Hawkeye turned and waited on the steps for the pair to catch up. As they walked on the way to the military dorms, Rebecca and Maria brought up the incident.

"So.. I heard tell of a certain rumor-"

"That you were giving your Colonel a little.. special treatment.. today,"

"Whatever you've heard from Havoc has most likely been exaggerated." Riza responded, seemingly impassive.

"Maybe so, but you can't deny that you like him."

"Havoc?"

"Oh, you know who we mean!"

For a second, the facade broke, and a flicker of emotion appeared on her face. Just as quickly, the mask was back.

"Roy's got loads of habits that antagonize me. Like he sleeps on the job, doesn't commit to a relationship, has almost no sense of self preservation-"

"But you still chose _him."_

Riza sighed_. _"I guess so."

(Riza)  
_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
__I guess I've already won that _

Both girls rolled their eyes, only provoking more emotion in their friend.

_No man is worth the aggravation  
__That's ancient history-been there, done that! _

(Girls)  
_Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
__He's the earth and heaven to you  
__Try to keep it hidden  
__Honey, we can see right through you  
__Girl, ya can't conceal it  
__We know how ya feel and  
__Who you're thinkin' of_

(Riza)  
_No chance, no way!  
__I won't say it, no, no. _

(Girls)  
_You swoon, you sigh  
__Why deny it, uh-oh_

(Riza)  
_It's too cliché  
__I won't say I'm in love_

A shadow of sadness crossed Riza's face, recalling a particularly disastrous relationship with some soldier at the academy, who had perished on the frontlines of the Ishbal War.

(Riza)  
_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
__It feels so good when you start out  
__My head is screaming, get a grip, girl!  
__Unless you're dying to cry your heart out _

(Girls)  
_You keep on denyin'  
__Who you are and how you're feelin'  
__Baby, we're not buyin'  
__Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
__Face it like a grown-up  
__When ya gonna own up  
__That you got, got, got it bad?_

(Riza)  
_Whoa  
__No chance, no way  
__I won't say it, no, no _

Childishly, she turned away from the persistent pair. They just kept following her, mimicking each turn, catching glimpses of her face as they danced around her.

(Girls)  
_Give up, give in  
__Check the grin-you're in love_

Now, Riza had tried covering her ears and shaking her head irritably at the two.

(Riza)  
_This scene won't play  
__I won't say I'm in love!_

(Girls)  
_You're doin' flips  
__Read our lips: you're in love~_

As a last resort, Riza was now walking briskly away from Rebecca and Maria, but they wouldn't let her escape so easily.

(Riza)  
_You're way off base  
__I won't say it  
__Get off my case!  
__I won't say it!_

Finally, her friends managed to catch up to and stop her.

(Girls)  
_Girl, don't be proud  
__It's O.K. you're in love._

By this time, she'd calmed down enough to take a look at where the chase ended. Looking at the front door closest to them, she let a tiny smile escape and her composure soften.

(Riza)  
_Oh  
__At least out loud  
__I won't say I'm in love.._

And with that, the group walked away from Mustang's apartment and back towards the dorms, the opposing singers happy for their own reasons.

~~~Epilogue~~~

"So, how'd Operation:Royai go?"

"Worked like a charm, Colonel Hughes."

"Good work, ladies."

"Fufufufufu.."

End O.o?

**Finally got another chapter finished! Thank you to all you readers, reviewers, faves, fans, alchemists, fellow crossdressing palm tree haters, and people more patient than Ed. Alright, I've got a lot of chapters to catch up, as well as new fics to start, so bye ^ ^  
****Oh, and if anybody has AMV-making skills, I'm totally fine with you putting it on youtube or whatever, just send me the link so I can watch it, too ^ ^  
****The next song will be "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes"**

**Thanks for readin' and waitin' :)**


	9. Ed's Dream is a Wish His Heart Makes

**WAHAHA back again! To make up for my absence, I'll post agin in the same weekend XD but really, soon school will be out and I can write more (Roy: MORE paperwork? IT'S SUMMER- Riza: You're a grown man in a full-time military job, sir..) Joking aside, enjoy ^ ^**

**Song: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

**Requested by: iTorchic (going in order, first come, first served. And there's a LOT of requests so please hold out to see yours .)**

Ed's Dream is a Wish We All Make (just 'cause Al's so awesome XD)

Another moment Edward always dreaded. Once again, he'd gotten into a scrape with Scar, and now he was in the hospital with little more than a pile of screws, washers, wires and scrap for an arm. Which meant he had to call.. _her._

"Hello, Garfiel's Automail."

"Erm, Hi Winry."

"What's up?"

"Uh.. I'm going to need you to come to Central."

"... what have you two been up to this time?"

Ed could hear voice turn cold.

"Well you see, we got into a minor fight-"

"Since when have any of your fights been minor? No wonder you break your automail so often-"

He waited.

"I'll be on the next train in any case."

"Thanks a lot, Winry."

Sighing, Ed replaced the receiver and slouched back to the room. Al was still sitting in the corner staring pensively out the window and he saw that he'd missed the nurse bringing in his lunch. Thankfully, there wasn't any mewing coming from anywhere in the room, either.

When Winry saw what remained of Ed's arm, she surprisingly didn't immediately attempt to "knock any sense" into his brain with her wrench as usual.

That came after she found out exactly what they'd been doing when it shattered.

After 15 minutes of working silently, she spoke up, with a much gentler tone.

"Are you any closer? To finding it, I mean."

Ed continued to stare at the ceiling before answering a toneless no.

"I just don't know right now. It seems that it just gets father away when it feels like we're getting close, like a never-ending chase."

Silence.

"But Mom always used to tell us, a dream is a wish your heart makes."

Winry smiled. "My mom used to sing that to me, too."

(Winry)

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
__When you're fast asleep_

Ed closed his eyes. "Yeah, always right before we fell asleep. She'd sing it to us"

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
__Whatever your wish for, you keep_

"If only it was always like that, huh Brother?"  
"You said it, Al."

_Have faith in your dreams and someday,  
__Your rainbow will come smiling through  
__No matter how your heart is grieving  
__if you keep on believing,  
__the dream that you wish will come true.._

"Yeah. We'll keep on trying."

"We'll find it someday, you'll see."

"And I'll be waiting with fresh apple pie."

The teens smiled and then Winry packed up her tools. Just as she was halfway out the door, she heard Ed.

"Thanks, Winry."

"No problem."

Just as she was rounding the corner, she nearly walked into Colonel Hughes, who jumped and recovered guiltily.

"Oh, hi there, Winry! Didn't even see you coming!"

"Er, were you spying on them?"

The jig was up. "Yeah. They seemed pretty down yesterday, so I came to check up on them. And show them new pictures of my darling Elysia!" He began rummaging in his pockets for pictures, pulling out several older ones in the process.

"Oh, she's so cute! That's great Mr Hughes!"

"Thanks! She's getting so big now, soon she'll be off to pre-school, and make all new friends! I bet she'll be the cutest and most popular little girl in the class!' Hughes beamed.

"Well, I'll see you later, then."

"Oh before you go- that was a nice song."

"You really were spying on them, weren't you?"

"Eheh. You know them, they always clam up and don't tell anyone anything-"

"Join the club."

"Anyway, I'll be off now. Drop by for dinner sometime!"

~Back at Mustang's Office~

"ROY!"

"What is it now, Maes?"

"How's your master plan going, Junior Fuhrer?"

"It's coming along fine. And please don't call me that."

"Well, you know the saying- a dream is a wish your heart makes!"

"That's great, but I really should get back to work-"

"NO MATTER HOW YOUR HEART IS GRIEVING-"

CLICK.

"How rude!"

"Doesn't this make the fifth call in one hour, sir?"

"But it's still rude to hang up on your best friend who's also of equal rank!"

EN:D

**Hhm.. lots of dialogue in this one. It seems a bit shorter too. Ah well, at least Hughes was still in it and some humor mixed in ^ ^ Thanks for reading!**

**The next song will be "God Help the Outcasts" from the Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

**Reviews would be helpful, especially on this less-humorous chap.**


	10. Desert Strife

**Yay! An update! Aaand.. IT'S SUMMER, which equals hopefully more writing. I am so incredibly sad that the FMA manga has ended (sob. TT~TT) so I was planning to write a oneshot to commemorate its end as well as a belated Royai day oneshot. (yeah right, you'll forget about it an-SMACK- SHUT UP I CAN DO IT! don't mind me just arguing with that practical little voice in my head..) well anyway, enjoy this chapter! Its a bit more angsty than usual, though.**

**Song: God Help the Outcasts from the Hunchback of Notre Dame**

**Requested by: BandGeek99 (if you don't mind, since you requested a bunch, i'm going to alternate your requests with other peoples, so everyone gets a chance sooner. It's nothing personal I assure you, but I hope you understand ^ ^ same goes for you, Akari's Hikari.)**

God Help These Desert Peoples

Things have not been going well since Edward Elric had left the small town of Lior. Though the citizens were grateful that he had exposed the fraud, it had led to an occupation by the military. Riots were only increased due to the uneasiness of the soldiers' presence, and soon there was no building that was not in disarray, no wall that had cracked or crumbled, and nobody who felt secure. In the midst of all the violence, Rose couldn't resist, out of old habit, going to pray at the ruins of the Church of Leto. With gunshots, moans, and cries as her choir and the battle-scarred statue as her priest, she prayed.

In the poor slums of Ishbalan refugees, Scar was guided around the small community by the little boy who had found him. The Ishbalans got along as best they could, living in tents, scrounging necessities such as food, water, and clothing. Although their faces never showed a hint of regret, nor their eyes a thirst for revenge, he knew that everybody there had seen some horrible things in their lifetime, and remembered a happier memory of when they lived at peace in Ishbal. _Disgrace,_ he thought to himself bitterly. _My people.. my brother.. and all other forms of life.. are we not all children of god, of Ishbala? _He turned his head toward the traitorous blue sky smiling down on this unfortunate pocket of civilization.

(Scar)  
_I don't know if You can hear me  
__Or if You're even there_

(Rose)  
_I don't know if You would listen  
__To a gypsy's prayer_

(Both)  
_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
__I shouldn't speak to you  
__Still I see Your face and wonder...  
__Were You once an outcast too?_

(Rose)  
_God help the outcasts  
__Hungry from birth  
__Show them the mercy  
__They don't find on earth_

(Scar)  
_God help my people  
__We look to You still  
__God help the outcasts  
__Or nobody will_

(Yoki)  
_I ask for wealth_

(Soldier)  
_I ask for fame_

(Other Soldier)  
_I ask for glory to shine on my name_

(Lonely Old General)  
_I ask for love I can possess_

(All soldiers & Yoki)  
_I ask for God and His angels to bless me_

(Scar)  
_I ask for nothing  
__I can get by_

(Rose)  
_But I know so many  
__Less lucky than I_

(Both)  
_Please help my people  
__The poor and downtrod  
__I thought we all were  
__The children of God  
__God help the outcasts  
__Children of God _

END :'(

**Hhm... this is unsettling. I'm not much one for angst fics, but I guess I can do okay at them. Weird. Anyways, sorry to any of you Rose-haters, but I felt that the song fit both of them so this is it. Also sorry for the lack of Hughes-ness and the shor-er, BRIEF-ness of this chapter. The next song will be "Part of Your World", with animeLust. Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews, please! Or Hughes won't show up for the rest of this fic! Nah, he's too awesome and he's a big part of this fic ^ ^ but review anyway, or he'll whip out more pictures of his daughter!**

**Ed: We've seen those a hundred times!**

**Hughes: AND YOU'RE GONNA SEE 'EM A HUNDRED MORE!**

**anyone who knows the reference gets to have their review featured in a little omake before the next chapter!**


	11. Part of Rush Valley

**Dear Readers,**

**I am very, very, very, very, very, very-  
****(6 pages later)  
****-very, very sorry. I've been absent from the fanfictioning world for.. about 5..6.. too many months. For those of you still following this fic, and especially to the one who was waiting for his/her chapter, thanks so much for your patience. Maybe some of you are just thinking, "Woah, he/she's not dead! Well now that's just lazy.." I've just gotten so busy what with working places and then school.. but anyway. Here's an update for the ongoing musical that Hughes caused with his ceaseless singing..**

**Song: Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid (not including reprise)  
****Requested by: Spazzeh**

Part of That World

"Winry! Wait up!"

Ed and Al, panting and gasping, hastened to catch up to her. She couldn't help it.. the place she was showing them was her pride and joy, and had taken quite a while to collect.

"Okay: Here it is!" She opened the door dramatically and turned on the lights.

From every corner, metal gleamed. Everything from tools to sketches on blueprint paper to piles of scrap was crammed into the small annex of the basement.

"_This_.. is your... secret collection?" Al gasped out.

"Sure is!" Winry beamed.

"You mean to say that you made us sprint all the way here for a bunch of mechanical junk?"

"Shut up, Alchemy geek!"

"Mech otaku..." Ed muttered under his breath. "So what? You can't be a mechanic, you're only ten!"

But Winry was already pacing around the room, polishing a few things, clearing dust bunnies here and there. When she began to sing.. and Ed groaned.

(Winry)  
_Look at this stuff  
__Isn't it neat?  
__Wouldn't you think  
__My collection's complete?  
__Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
__The girl who has.. everything_

_Look at this trove,  
__Treasures untold-  
__How many wonders  
__Can one cavern hold?  
__Lookin' around here you'd think,  
_"_Sure, she's got everything."_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
__I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
__You want reinforced grommets?  
__I've got twenty!_

"What the hell are those?"  
"Brother, be quiet!" Al settled down to watch.

(Winry)  
_But who cares?_

(Ed)  
I don't!

(Winry)  
_No big deal.._

(Ed)  
Exactly!

(Winry)  
_I want more..._

(Ed)  
Of course you do...

(Winry)  
_I wanna be where mechanics are.  
__I wanna see.. wanna see 'em dancin'  
__Working real hard on those..  
__Metal automail.. oh, feet!_

_In Risembool here you don't get too far  
__Trains are required for learning, travel!  
__Riding along past the..  
__What's that word again? Streets_

_South where they walk  
__South where they run  
__South where they stay all day in the sun  
__Wanderin' free  
__Wish I could be  
__Part of that world_

_What would I give  
__If I could live  
__Out of Risembool  
__What would I pay  
__To spend a day  
__In Rush Valley_

_Betcha down there  
__They don't swear  
__Bet they don't  
__Reprimand granddaughters  
__Bright young women_

Ed snorted.

_Sick of wishin'  
__Ready to go_

_And ready to know what those people know  
__Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

"Good, annoy somebody else for a change!"  
"Ed!"

_What's this wire, and why does it  
__What's the word? Burn_

"That'll probably be the nerve connection-" Al pondered

_When's it my turn?  
__Wouldn't I love  
__Love to explore the field up above-_

"Above what? Your basement?"

(Winry)  
_Out of the east.._

(Ed/Winry)  
_Wish you would cease/Wish I could be_

(Winry)  
_Part of that world!_

At that point Den came bounding through the open door, happily tackling the Elric brothers.

"What's all the noise down there?" Pinako yelled as she rounded the corner.

"Is that.. are those my old sketches?" She promptly ran inside, while Winry attempted to blend into the concrete foundation. "Scrap metal from last week! Bolts from the old prototype! MY CRESCENT WRENCH?"

"Granny, I can explain-"  
"Winry..."

...

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!"  
"WHAT?" All three children were shocked.

"This is the best this basement's looked in years! And you've organized all the junk!"  
"You're not mad that I took some of this?"  
"Of course not! You've been taking very good care of them. And I see that you've been working out a few blueprints of your own!"  
Winry beamed. "Tonight, we'll have stew to celebrate! Maybe even tomorrow I'll start teaching you the basics-"  
"Oh wow! Thanks Granny!" she called after them as they left.

…

"I can't believe you're getting rewarded for being a big automail otaku.."

Before Al could warn him, Winry swung the heavy crescent wrench. A flash of metal later, Ed was bleeding and cussing as he clutched his head and Al led him toward the kitchen.

~~Fifteen years later~~

"And that, kids, is why your mother loves her crescent wrench so much.."  
"Okay, Dad."  
"Ed..."  
"Run, kids! Oh, hi there, Winry.."

END :)

**I needed to write some humor. Ohohoho little EdWin hint there at the end! Anyway, thanks for reading! Sorry again for ditching my account for so long... if it was a neopet, it would have had "Dying" as its hunger status. **

**Feed my account with reviews!**

**Also, to keep it easier, I'm limiting chapters to one per reviewer. So if you have a bunch of suggestions, try to narrow it down. I can pick out of three, just not like.. ten.  
****PS2: I forgot whatever I was going to do in the last author's note so feel free to ignore it.**


	12. Mob Army

**Just to prove how I'm trying not to abandon this fic. And guilt at pretty much abandoning it previously. Enjoy!**

**Song: Mob Song from Beauty and the Beast  
****Requested by: DotTheAmazing (it's not exactly what you suggested, but.. this one came faster and easier to me.)**

**Disclaimer: I haven't said anything about it the past 5 chapters, so here's an update:  
****After a perilous legal battle involving many mountains of horrific paperwork, several paper cuts, much banging of hammers (gavel or otherwise), my lawyer won by performing a very impressive ninja roll into the courtroom while I Confunded the opposing lawyers and three-quarters of the jury for good measure. At that point, I was presented the ownership rights to Fullmetal Alchemist by the cow form of Hiromu Arakawa-sama, who I mistook for a bespectacled Miltank and tried (unsuccessfully) to catch. Then I woke up, and wrote this elaborate explanation for my lack of FMA ownership.**

Nothing's Scarier Than a _Singing _Mob!

It was looming, creeping. Not a spider, although just as potentially frightening. Actually more frightening.

The Promised Day.

Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang was assembling his old team again. The bonds between these people would not be broken by geographic distances, nor sneaky hostage schemes. In the end, the distances helped to scrounge up a skilled and considerable force to take on Central Command.

"Sir.. if you don't mind my asking, what exactly are we fighting?"

"Well," Mustang began, "Fullmetal is more informed on the innermost details, but in a nutshell: the government has been essentially run by homunculi- powerful, vicious beings created by alchemy- who really don't give a damn about human lives. They have a human form, but rely on the philosopher's stones in their cores to survive. That means that you can hit them with a hundred lethal blows and they won't die. The homunculi are commanded by someone called "Father", who supposedly created them. But you won't be fighting homunculi, just ordinary soldiers."

"... I'm afraid you've lost me, sir."

"Look, the only things you've got to know are 1) Aim to cripple, not kill. 2) Avoid homunculi 3) If you meet a homunculus anyway, you'll probably be dead in seconds."

"General Armstrong, you're confusing him."

"Like you did any better, Mustang." Already it appeared the new recruit's head was spinning.

"I say we kill the Homunculi!" she shouted.

"We're not safe 'til their heads are mounted on my wall!"

"Well, you technically can't do that because they turn to dust once they-"

(Army)  
_Kill them!_

(Soldier A)  
_We're not safe until they're dead!_

(Soldier B)  
_They'll come stalking us at night!_

(Soldier C)  
_Set to sacrifice our children to their monstrous appetite!_

"Only one actually eats people-"

(Ishvalan Soldier)  
_They'll wreak havoc on our village if we let them wander free!_

(Roy)  
_So it's time to take some action, boys  
__It's time to follow me!_

(Scar's group)  
_Through the mist, through the woods_

(Riza's group i.e. old subordinates)  
_Through the darkness and the shadows_

(Kimblee [elsewhere])  
_It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride_

(Scar group)  
_Say a prayer, and we're there  
__At the drawbridge of a castle  
__And there's something truly terrible inside_

(Olivier Armstrong)  
_They are beasts! They've got fangs  
__Razor sharp ones!_

(May)  
_Massive paws, killer claws for the feast!  
__Hear him roar! See him foam!_

(All)  
_But we're not coming home  
__'Til they're dead!  
__Good and dead!  
__Kill the beasts!_

"It seems you guys are little confused about what homunculi really are-"  
"Quit your babbling, Mustang! We get it: they're deadly and damn near impossible to kill-"  
"Well also, they don't really have fangs, they're not vampires-"  
"Who cares? We'll rid the country of these beasts. Who's with me?"

(Army/Scar group)  
_I am!  
__I am!  
__I am!  
__Grab your gun! Light your torch!_

(Roy/Armstrong)  
_Screw your courage to the sticking place!_

(Army)  
_We're counting on these two to lead the way!_

(Scar group)  
_Through a mist, through a wood  
__Where within the city sewers  
__Something's lurking that you don't see every day!_

(Army)  
_They are beasts! _

(Armstrong/May)  
_One's as tall as a mountain_

(All)  
_We won't rest 'til they're good and deceased!  
__Sally forth! Tally ho!  
__Grab your sword and your bow  
__Praise the Lord and here we go!_

(Roy)  
_We'll lay siege to the city and emerge in victory!_

(Army)  
_We don't like  
__What we don't understand, in fact it scares us  
__And these monsters are mysterious at least_

_Bring your guns!  
__Bring your knives!  
__Save your children and your wives!  
__We'll save our country and our lives  
__We'll kill the beasts!_

Underneath Central, in Father's lair, the commotion did not go unnoticed.  
"Those stupid humans. How foolish that they even try to resist." Pride gloated.  
Above, a few soldiers on night duty noticed the small stream of Ishvalans making their way towards the city.  
"Invaders!"  
"Encroachers!"  
"And Scar's with them!"  
"Quick! We have to warn Central comm-"

Before he could finish, he had been silenced by a hidden sniper.

"Kill whatever humans arrive.  
But remember, keep the sacrifices alive." Father ordered.

(Army)  
_Hearts ablaze  
__Banners high  
__We go marching into battle  
__Unafraid though the danger just increased_

_Raise the flag!  
__Sing the song!  
__Here we come, we're fifty strong  
__And fifty Amestr'ans can't be wrong  
__Let's kill the beasts!_

_Kill the beasts!  
__Kill the beasts!_

And with their battle chant, they marched off in their respective directions. Not the most helpful for stealthy coup, but Mustang trusted that they'd have the sense to quiet down as they got closer.

"What has it come to when we're singing about killing homunculi?"  
"At least it's good for morale, Breda. Let's go."  
"Sir?"  
"Yes, Hawkeye?"  
"I miss the Brigadier General, too, sir."

END :(

**I didn't want to do it. But him being there would just be too un-canon for my standards. Asdfhgjkling cross-dressing palm tree.. I love Hughes, and I didn't want him dead even in my fanfictions. Oh and I realize that the setting and actions of a bunch of people are inaccurate (Pride should be in the dome with Al while the army's in the Armstrong mansion, etc.) But it flashes to what each group's doing at that moment. Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews? They'll save Hughes a spot in the next chapter!**


	13. Bear Necessities of Central

**I... can't think of anything to put in this pre-chapter author's note.**

**Song: Bare (or is it Bear?) Necessities from the Jungle Book  
Requested by: Mizuri-chan (along with about a dozen others lol) and Yuki101**

**Disclaimer: Despite much plotting, I still don't own FMA and/or Disney.**

The Bare Necessities of Central

Central had yielded once more to chaos. Of course, a majority of the citizens never noticed it. Thanks to admirable efforts of the military, it was confined (usually) to their own headquarters. What can be said? He was a stubborn, devious mastermind who would stop at nothing. All of them were.

And when you put Ed, Roy, and Hughes together in one building, all hell would soon break loose.

It wasn't just that they took things to the extreme; from a height insecurity to far too much doting on one's daughter; these men used their dark gifts to challenge one another in a thunderous cycle of trying to outdo the others. The goal appeared to annoy one of the opponents as much as possible without being killed.

The day that Ed was back in Central for more research, Hughes seized his opportunity. He assembled a skilled team, devised an ingenious plot, and now they were ready to carry it out.

"You know, Roy," Hughes began as he and Havoc walked with him towards a local pub, "I've noticed lately that you're becoming more and more uptight."

Roy sighed. "More pictures of your daughter will not make me less uptight, if I were uptight to start with."

"It's not good to deny your faults, chief," Havoc added before Hughes could pull out more photographs. "If you keep that up, you'll be as bad as Fullmetal."

" Please don't compare me with that short-tempered runt-"

Meanwhile, Al walked his big brother through town, hoping he'd get something to eat on the way back to the hotel.

"Brother, you should really get something out of one of these restaurants. By ordering so much room service, you miss out on some of what Central has to offer."

"Like a morally bankrupt colonel with a god complex and an oya-baka who has too much film in his camera?"

"That's not very nice, Ed."

"Yeah, I resent that comment!"

The brothers looked across the street to find said morally bankrupt colonel and doting parent, trioed by Second Lieutenant Havoc. They walked over to the Elrics.

"Havoc and I were just discussing how a certain pair of alchemists needed to relax.."

"You better not be pairing that bastard with me-"  
"You better watch you tongue, runt."

While Al held his brother back from pummeling the colonel, Havoc continued. "He's right, though, both of you are just too uptight."

"I really wish you'd relax once in a while and appreciate what we've got."

"This isn't an intervention, Al." Ed retorted.

"Good point, Alphonse! After all, you've got the bare necessities, haven't you?"

"NO, HAVOC!"

But it was too late, and Hughes burst into song.

(Hughes)  
_Look for the bare necessities  
__The simple bare necessities  
__Forget about your worries and your strife-_

"I'm too tired to deal with this.."  
"I should've just ordered room service.."  
To their dismay, Hughes just sang louder.

_I mean the bare necessities!  
__Old Mother Nature's recipes  
__The bring the bare necessities of life!_

(Al)  
_Wherever we wander, wherever we roam_

(Havoc)  
_You couldn't be fonder_

(Hughes)  
_Of my big home!_

"Your place isn't that big.."  
"No place is big enough to house my love for my adorable Elysia-"  
"You're messing up the tempo!"

(Havoc)  
_The bees are buzzing in the tree  
__To make some honey just for me  
__When you look under the rocks and plants  
__And take a glance at the fancy ants-_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY ANT?"

(Hughes)  
_The bare necessities of life will come to you!_

Roy rolled his eyes while Al continued holding a struggling Ed back.

_They'll come to you!_

(Al)  
_Look for the bare necessities  
__The simple bear necessities  
__Forget about our worries and our strife-  
_If only for a moment!

(Havoc)  
_He means the bare necessities!  
__That's why we men can rest at ease  
__With just the bare necessities of life!_

(Hughes)  
_Now when you pick a pawpaw  
__Or a prickly pear-_

"Neither of those things are sold in Central!"  
"What the hell is a pawpaw?"

(Hughes)  
_And you prick a raw paw  
__Next time, beware!_

"You're not making any sense."  
"I still don't know what it is!"

(Hughes)  
_Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw!  
__When you pick a pear, try to use the claw!  
__But you don't need to use the claw  
__When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw.  
__Have I given you a clue?_

"Claws?"  
"WHAT THE HELL IS A PAWPAW?"  
"It's a fruit shaped similar to a papaya that grows on trees with large simple leaves. It can be used as a substitute for bananas in banana-based recipes but is not as largely commercialized as other fruits."  
"You two spend entirely too much time in the library."  
"You spend entirely too much time smoking!"  
"That may be, but at least I appreciate the bare necessities!"  
"Cigarettes are NOT a bare necessity!"

(Hughes, Al, Havoc)  
_The bare necessities of life will come to you!_

"Are you saying we should take up smoking?"  
"I think you're missing the point, Ed.."

_They'll come to you!_

Hughes led them on down the street, still singing loud as ever.

(Hughes)  
_So just try and relax  
__Yeah, cool it  
__Fall apart in my backyard_

"This isn't your yard!"

_'Cause let me tell you something, good buddies  
__If you act the way you act like bees, uh uh _(They all shook their heads)  
_You're working too hard_

"Funny, try telling the first lieutenant that."  
"Get your damn paperwork done, you lazy-"

(Hughes, cutting him off)  
_And don't spend your time lookin' around  
__For something you want that can't be found_

"You're not being very encouraging-"

_When you find out you can live without it  
__And go around not thinkin' about it_

Ed looked as though he might kill Hughes, but seemed to be immobilized with rage.  
Al, on the other hand, stood ready to restrain him again.

_I'll tell you something true:_

(Hughes, Havoc)  
_The bare necessities of life will come to you!_

"All together now!"  
Ed and Roy just stood there, steam practically rising from their heads.

(Hughes, Al, Havoc)  
_Look for the bare necessities  
__The simple bare necessities  
__Forget about your worries and your strife!  
__I mean the bare necessities  
__That's why these men should rest at ease  
__With just the bare necessities of life!_

Nobody spoke for a moment. Al, Havoc and Hughes were still in their big finishing pose, while Ed and Roy had on identical faces that showed their lack of remaining patience.

"Can we go now?" They moaned in unison.  
"Don't you want to know how I devised my cunning plan?"  
"Let's just say you won, Maes.."  
"I'm tired, can't we just go home?"

Half an hour and many photographs later, everybody was on their way home.  
"Feel free to help babysit Elysia again anytime, guys!"

Al and Havoc were consequently forbidden to contact Maes Hughes for several days.

END :)

**Admittedly, I have never seen The Jungle Book. Hope you enjoyed it! And Hughes is back :D Thanks for all the favs, story alerts, and reviews. Especially those. Keep 'em comin' folks!**


End file.
